Rainflower
Rainflower is a pale gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :In the beginning of the book, Rainflower gives birth to Shellheart's kits, Stormkit and Oakkit, in the middle of a storm. She and her mate name Oakkit for the oak that sheltered them and Stormkit for the storm that drove them there. She is very proud of her kits and notes that they were very good looking. She always takes care of them and shows that she loves them greatly. She is shown to be a very good mother and mate, but all of this changes after Stormkit breaks his jaw. : :She stops loving him as much as Oakkit, and she also gives Stormkit his own nest. Rainflower is the first to suggest that Stormkit should be named Crookedkit. : :Shellheart is angered and yells at her. He calls her heartless and cruel. When she insists on the name Crookedkit, Shellheart declares that they are no longer mates. He says that he will never share a den or piece of fresh-kill with her again. Stormkit hears this and Echomist tells him that she is greiving and doesn't realize what she's saying. Stormkit bursts out and asks them not to fight because of him. He says he'll sleep in his own nest, but Shellheart flicks his tail at his former mate and tells his son that it was her fault, not his. : :She is seen walking into Hailstar's den to arrange for Stormkit to be renamed Crookedkit and for Shellheart to mentor Oakpaw. She is also the first to cheer for Oakpaw when he becomes an apprentice. When she reveals that she arranged for Shellheart to mentor Oakpaw, Crookedkit feels cold. She says that the strongest warrior can only train the strongest apprentice. When Crookedkit comes back to RiverClan, she chides him and says that he was always to adventurous for his own good. Crookedkit looks at her, but her gaze gives nothing away. He turns back to Hailstar, but a few moments later Rainflower asks if she can see her kit. She says that she's happy that he's back. Crookedkit is surprised and looks up, but she's already walking away. When Oakheart becomes a warrior she says that he will always be better then Crookedjaw. Shellheart hears this and defends Crookedjaw, snarling at his former mate, saying, "Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself, just once?"When Crookedpaw gets his apprentice name he worries that she wouldn't cheer, but after a moment's hesitation, she cheered for her son. She also cheers for him when he gets his warrior name as well. : :Crookedjaw is on the patrol that goes to Twolegplace with Beetlenose, Oakheart, Sedgepaw, Reedpaw, and Loudpaw. The dog from Twolegplace starts to chase the patrol. Crookedjaw leads it away towards the river where Rainflower is drinking. It sees her and tries to get her. Oakheart and Beetlenose come to distract the dog. Crookedjaw goes to his mother and concludes that the dog knocked her into the rock and that that she hit her head on it. Crookedjaw goes to help her but Mapleshade tells him to leave her alone and help his Clanmates. After hesitating, he goes back to help his Clanmates. Crookedjaw tells Oakheart that he was there and saw Rainflower die, but he didn't help her. : :Oakheart is furious that Crookedjaw didn't help his mother. Crookedjaw argues, saying that she was alredy dead, but Oakheart ignores him for some time. Much of the Clan mourns for her death. Crookedjaw thinks that she didn't love him, so it doesn't matter to him, but he is saddened by her death. Shellheart sees her body and pain flashes in his eyes. Crookedjaw realizes that even though they weren't mates anymore, Shellheart never stopped loving Rainflower. Oakheart and Shellheart sit her vigil. : :The next day Crookedjaw sees Shellheart come back from burying his former mate. It is shown that Shellheart is deeply saddened by her death, proving that he truly never stopped loving her. Crookedjaw thinks about Rainflower a lot and wonders if she is watching him and if she is proud of him. It takes a while for Oakheart to stop greiving and to forgive Crookedjaw for not helping Rainflower. : :When Crookedjaw becomes deputy, Shellheart said that Rainflower would've been proud. When Crookedjaw gets his nine lives, she is there to see him, but she doesn't give him any lives. : Trivia *Lilystem has mistakenly been mentioned as Crookedkit and Oakkit's mother . Rainflower was added to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog Family Members '''Mate:' :Shellheart (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Minnowkit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 474 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 474 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Granddaughter: Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes